


in another life

by anstaar



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Hunger Games, Rue/Prim, in another life</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another life

in another life, there is no one to volunteer to take Prim's place (a sister too old, a sister long dead, no sister at all but a brother lunging forward to stand at her side. there are a lot of maybes for a child of the seam and in the end maybe it doesn't matter why when television sets across Panem show a little girl hugging her goat goodbye)   
  
in another life, two young girls wrap their arms around each other as they huddle together (run, they told her, and she ran without looking back and they know how to forage but, really, how long could anyone expect them to last. and maybe a revolution starts with the picture of the two dead children curled together permanently etched in the mind of a boy who refuses to play by the Capitol's rules and in that of a girl who has no reason to ever stop burning)  
  
in another life, when the Victory Tour is about to leave Twelve a girl runs out of the crowd. Rue's seen the pictures, she sought out the pictures, but she never expected to see the girl in person. she had thought that they might give her that much at least. the cameras pan eagerly. you can never tell with relatives - there have been physical attacks, breakdowns and even, only once, thanks. Prim simply takes her hand (and maybe this is an attack that Snow didn't even imagine, the pin goes straight into his eye and through. but what can you expect when you teach your children to kill)  
  
in another life, two young women meet at University. Rue drops her books as she stumbles over a carelessly tossed bag. Prim helps her pick them back up and a friendship is born. they're in classes together, they're both studying to become doctors. they walk together back to the dorms, hand in hand, and neither of them stop smiling (it's not a perfect life: Prim's father is still long dead, her mother still scarred, her childhood still full of hunger and cold. Rue still had to find a job far too early, she still spent years worrying over her younger siblings, she still understands terror far too well. and in the end maybe it doesn't matter because in another life, they live)


End file.
